


Where I'm loved...

by Mysterycheerio



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Whump, Whumptober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 12:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20948564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterycheerio/pseuds/Mysterycheerio
Summary: Tony is experiencing lots of Guilt from when Peter was trapped under the building.Good thing he has a certain SPIDERBABY to help him





	Where I'm loved...

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by 'The amazing Spider-Man (2018) issue 1'

_Metal and concrete crashed down. Dust lingered in the air. Toomes' maniacal laugh sent shivers down his spine. _

_"Mr. Stark, Please... You gotta help me... I'm. I-I'm stuck, I'm stuck. Please, I'm down here,I'm down... Please help me Mr. Stark."_

_He looked to his right, and his kid was buried under the building. The billionaire felt a wave of despairation._

_I need to help my kid. I need to help my kid._

_"Pete. Peter. PETER! I'm coming!" He yelled, but his legs wouldn't move._

_Come on. Come on. COME ON. YOU GOTTA MOVE! FOR PETER! FOR KID!_

_His legs finally obeyed him, and he ran to his kid._

_"Kid. KID. You gotta grab my hand. I can help you. LET ME HELP YOU." He yelled, tears pooling in his chocolate eyes._

_"No. You're...You're wrong, M-Mr... Mr Stark. You ki-killed me. You said t-to me, 'If you're nothing w-without this s-suit than y-you shouldn't... Have it. You could have listened... You could have done more... You could've saved me..."_

_Tony felt the teen go limp in his arms, and the tears trickled onto his flushed cheeks. _

_" Mr. Stark?"_

_No. No... Not you. _

_"Mr. Stark?"_

_I can't lose you too..._

_"Mr. Stark!"_

_I love you too much... _

_"Tony!"_

Tony shot up, sweat soaking his designer pillowcase. He realized he was hyperventilating, and focused on his breathing. 

"Mr. Stark?" 

_Shit._

"Hey..Pete. What are ya d-" 

"Cut the bullcrap, Mr. Stark" 

Tony was stunned. Peter had never spoken to him like that. 

"What was your nightmare about?" 

"I don't wanna talk about it bud." 

"No. It will help. It helps me." 

The mechanic felt hot tears slide down his face once again, and soft, skinny arms wrapping around his chest.

"If was about you. U-under the rubble. I c-couldn't save you." 

Peter sighed, "Tony. That was not your fault. I was given a choice. And I chose... You couldn't have known." 

"B-but I... I still see you in the r-rubble... A and... I think its all my fault. And I see it all... All the time. And I tell.. I tell m-myself that it.. It happened d-differently and... I'm such a jerk..." 

"Tony. I don't blame you-" 

Peter cut himself off when Tony started shaking his head violently. 

"Look at me. There's a reason we tell ourselves stories. The details we leave out, the ones we focus on, the order we put things in, it all matters. Sometimes a lot." 

The older Stark opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by Peter.

"Because we need those stories to get through the day. Through the hard times." Tony nodded. "Look around you. This is my story. The one I play over and over in my head when things go wrong. 

It's the one where I'm on top of the world. Where I feel safest. Where I'm loved. Where I'm not alone because we're together."

Tony collapsed in Peters arms, and the two men cried into each others embrace. 

" I love you, Bambino "

" I love you too, Dad"


End file.
